A Mother's Love
by Quatre-sama
Summary: The challenge was "fluffy villians" - so I depicted some fluffier time in Roger's life. Of course, with him there's always angst looming around the corner


Another Seanfhocal Circle challenge: this one was "fluffy villains."  
  
Disclaimer: Tortall and its inhabitants belong to Tamora Pierce, and are used with her direct permission and encouragement.  
  
// - denotes italics  
  
A Mother's Love  
  
Roger was in his favorite tower room, studying, when he heard the Great Bell ringing. Although it had never rung in his lifetime, he knew what it meant: Aunt Lianne had given birth.  
  
The ten-year-old set his down his quill and gazed out the window. He could see the city below, and the people were celebrating. Despite the intense August heat, bonfires were lit in the Temple District. Masses were flocking to the Temple of the Goddess, to thank her for the successful birthing.  
  
How many chimes had gone by? Seven? It was hard to tell, with the temple priests and priestesses clanging bells and gongs, and the celebratory city folk ringing the hand bells that peddlers had been selling for weeks.  
  
Ten chimes.  
  
Roger tensed, wondering if the tenth would be the last. The tradition was set in stone-centuries of practice had become law. The Great Bell would ring ten times to announce the daughter born to the Tortallan king and queen. Eleven times for a son.  
  
The eleventh chime rang out through the city. Directly below Roger's window, the palace staff was cheering in the courtyard. The Gods had blessed King Roald and Queen Lianne with a direct heir.  
  
***  
  
The naming ceremony took place the next day, in the Royal Chapel. Roger sat in the row reserved for the highest noblemen-dukes of Tortall. Ever since the Black God had taken Duke Richard three months before, Roger had done his best to fill his father's shoes. He was still young and unlearned, but he would do his best for his aunt and uncle-they were his only family. But he would be leaving Corus shortly, to go to the City of the Gods. He would be alone again.  
  
The Mithran priest swung incense burners as he circled the tiny prince. Jonathan, as he had been dubbed by the priestess from the Temple of the Mother, watched his surroundings with bright and curious blue eyes. The ladies behind Roger cooed, and even the young Duke smiled when the infant sneezed delicately.  
  
Later that evening Roger had a chance to sit with his Aunt Lianne in the nursery. His aunt was very special to him. After his own mother's death Duke Richard had sent him to the palace, to live with his kin, and the young queen had immediately taken to his quiet intelligence.  
  
Roger used his Gift to light the candles in the nursery. Aunt Lianne always encouraged his use of magic.  
  
"Do you need anything?" he asked her. There were rumors that she'd had a difficult time delivering the baby, and Roger could see that she was still weak.  
  
She shook her head. "Just sit with me, dear."  
  
Roger did as he was told, and gazed at the tiny bundle of a cousin that rested in the crook of her arm.  
  
"Isn't it too warm for him to be wrapped up?"  
  
The queen smiled. "Babies are delicate, and even August heat can be chilly to them. Especially in a dank palace."  
  
Roger frowned. There were many things about babies that he didn't understand-and, more importantly, didn't want to know.  
  
Lianne peered at him, trying to read his expression. "You look unhappy. Are you sad to have a new cousin?" She looked thoughtful. "He //does// keep you from taking my lord's place as king."  
  
Roger shrugged. "A cousin is nice."  
  
"But?" she prodded.  
  
Roger looked at the prince again, trying to find the right words to describe his feelings. "I-I wanted it to be a girl. A princess that would marry me when I became a great sorcerer. That way I would be your son."  
  
The young queen smiled and hugged him with her free arm. "Yes, it would be nice to have you as my son," she said gently.  
  
"Will you and Uncle Roald have more children?" Roger asked eagerly.  
  
Lianne bit her lip, a worried expression on her face. "The palace healers are not sure it is possible, but I promise you I will try. But always remember that despite my not giving birth to you, I will always be your mother, as much as I am Jonathan's. You're my family, and that bond is more important than anything else in the world."  
  
Roger watched the sleeping prince. //Yes,// he agreed. //Family is more important than even the crown. So I will learn to love this prince who replaced me.// 


End file.
